paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Fox: The Final Stand
This is a story of the Anthro Superhero AU, viewer discretion is advised Story Information Spider-Fox is in a battle between his nemesis, Venom- this situation seems to be handled well until Venom starts to use a new ability that Slowly drians the life out of Heroes with spider based abilities.. this Ability seems deadly when used on Toby.. now with the Hero with limited abilities and slowly dying- his Sidekick Spider-Boy must track down Venom, find out how to undo the life drain and take him down before Spider-Fox dies.. will they make it in time? or will he be too late..? Story Casts *Toby Foxx AKA Spider-Fox *Zack Pierce AKA Spider-Boy *Scarlet Livingston AKA Spider-Vixen *Whitney White AKA Spider-Girl *Venom =Story Locations= *''St. Helena City'' *''New York City'' *Underground Facility.. Story In New York City.. a battle was taking place in a facility of somesort... the facility was said to have a suspicious activity going on in it..20 year old Spider-Fox went to investigate.. not knowing that that would be his last time investigating anything.. "AH!" The Hero screamed as he was thrown against the wall with force, his Suit was torn in different places, he was weak, beaten.. and felt like he could't go on... "You are Pathetic, ''Spider-Fox.. i expected so much better from the likes of you.." a Voice said as it got closer to Spider-Fox, the Hero groaned and looked up only to see a Black Figure with white eyes said as it then stopped. "You gotta do more than throw me around to take me out Venom.. you know that.." He said as he then tried to get up,but Venom then grabbed Spidey by his throat and held him high in the air, the hero then started struggling.. "Maybe before i kill you..i'd like to see you suffer first..!" the as Venom said that, two tentacle like things came from the back f his symbiote suit and then grabbed Spider-Fox, the tentacles then started to 'Shock' him.. causing immense pain. "A-GGAAAH!!" Venom watched on as the Tentacles shocked theYoung Hero, even thought they were really draining him of his powers and giving venom more abilities, "Hahahah, HAHAH!" The Villian laughed maniacally as he watched Spider-Fox get tourtured.. *Crackle* "''Toby! Toby are you okay!?" a Male voice said from Spider-Fox's earpiece, it was 16 Year Old Zack Pierce, Spider-Fox's Sidekick, Spider-Boy, Spiderboy heard Toby's screams- it made him feel uneasy.. "N-Not doing too good, Spiderboy- i don't know how much longer i can take on Venom.." he said while stillbeing shocked, Venom then dropped him..Spidey started to slowlycrawl away from Venom.. but the villain but his foot on Spider-Fox's back to prevent him from moving.. "Please.. send help.." "Don't worry boss, i'll be over there as quic as i can..!"Spiderboy said before stopping the call, Spider-Fox was getting weaker and weaker.. he was dying.. that drain certainly did a number on him.. "Looks like youcan't take another one of those shocks.. but too bad for you- i need more power.." Venom said before grabbing Spider-Fox by his head with his right hand, the Living Symbiote them smiled devilishly, he then made his left hand turn into a sharp ''spear, "This is going to be something you won't recover from." "Wh-What are you,-!" He waas silenced as he was impaled through the back his's eyes widened, he was in so much pain to the point where he felt numb.. it was over... "Venom took the spear out of Spidey's back and threw him unto the ground.. "It looks like i've run out of time.. i'll see you around, Spider-Fox.." and Like that, Venom, shot a Web out of a Window and slung himself out of the facility.. Spider-Fox lied there on the ground- bleeding slowly, he thought.. '"This is bad.. very bad.. i'm done for.." and with that thought out of his mind.. he passed out.' ''20 Minutes Later.. Spider boy web slinged through the facility until he slung into the area where Veom and Spider-fox fought, Spiderboy was wearing an outfit similar to Spider-Fox's except Spiderboy's suit had a larger Spider emblem on the front.. Spiderboy looked in shock when he saw Spider-Fox lying on the ground.. motionless, he quickly rushed towards his mentor and got on his knees.. "No.. no, no, no!" Zack said as he then picked Spider-Fox up and carried him in his arm, he then contacted Spider-Vixen. "Spider-Vixen here.. what is it Spiderboy..?" "Scarlet, Toby doesn't look so good.. get the healing Chamber ready.. and quick, he's dying.." Spiderboy said, this alarmed Spider-Vixen.. "Dying!?" She Replied in grief "Good god- hurry up and get back to base- now." "I'm on my way.." SPiderboy then quickly ran trying to make it back to base in time, he then places Spider-Fox over his shoulder and Web slinged his way out of the Facility.. hoping he wasn't going to be too late.. To Be Continued...Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Anthro Category:Anthro-Superhero AU Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Fighting Category:Teenagers